


The Land That Time Can't Command

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Liberal use of headcanons, Post-Canon, exploring the Raven Queen's domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: He had expected a tomb.Vax could not be blamed for thinking that really.It was - after all - the first place they met.





	The Land That Time Can't Command

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YA GIRL'S BACK BC THE WRAP UP TALKS MACHINA STIRRED UP MY EMOTIONS 
> 
> This is kind of a companion piece to [Take Me Fast, or Take Me Slow,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12403587) (which i may turn into a post-canon series maybe). I wanted to write this after Matt and Liam talked about Vax in the afterlife and especially the bit where Matt said that the Raven Queen keeps her champions close. Since we know literally _nothing_ about Purvan Suul, I basically took it upon myself to fashion a character around the bones of what we had (haha).
> 
> Even though the Vox Machina saga has ended, I really don't want to stop writing these characters, because they mean so damn much to me and I cannot think what I would have done this last year or so if I hadn't had Critical Role in my life, keeping me laughing and keeping me happy <3

He had expected a tomb.

Vax could not be blamed for thinking that really.

It was - after all - the first place they met.

The Raven Queen’s tomb had felt like a beginning and an end. The beginning of something new and terrifying and bigger than Vax; bigger than _any_ of them. The end of a world that could ever be like it was.

When the fear and the surprise and the anguish settled, Vax had felt something else bloom in his chest. Something that spread its roots throughout his veins and settled into flowers along his skin, blooming without fanfare, but still worthy of constant attention and preening.

He felt hope. And the strange sensation of being cared for, without really knowing the carer.

So really, he should have known better than to expect a dark and a cold after life.

But the fireplace still surprised him.

As did the man sat across from him, a book open on his lap, a pot of tea on a low table between them.

“Where am I?” Vax asked, not really trusting his voice to speak.

He was dead.

By all accounts, Vax’ildan Vessar of Vox Machina was well and truly dead.

Wasn’t everything meant to stop? To just _cease_ once the Raven Queen embraced him and took him away.

Why was he sat in a cozy library sharing tea with a strange man?

“In the Raven Queen’s care.” The man said finally, looking up from his book.

For a moment, Vax was struck dumb.

The man was quite handsome, honestly. Not classically, and not like one of the heroes from Taryon’s novels, but he was at least pleasant to look at. Marquesian complexion and a subtle accent, his hair cut to his shoulders and tucked behind his ears, warm brown eyes that sparkled with life. He had a scar that ran down his face from his temple to his mouth, and a few other visible ones along his hands and exposed forearms.

Vax had never seen this face in his life.

And yet, Vax thought that he knew this man.

“What?” Vax finally managed to force out. He was becoming slowly more aware of the environment.

He wasn’t in armour (more like the clothes he would wander around Greyskull Keep in on their lazy days), and he felt clean, as if he had been bathed from the fight against Vecna.

The room around them was sparsely furnished, but felt something reminiscent of how he had decorated his room both as a child, and into adulthood. What few precious commodities easily within reach and visible.

Strangely enough, Vax could see a small scrap of parchment on the table beside the teapot that looked as if it had an illustration on it.

“We are in the Raven Queen’s care. She prefers to keep her Champions close.” The man said. The look on his face was sympathetic as Vax slowly absorbed the information.

“Oh…. Oh, so you’re….”

“Purvan Suul. Champion of the Raven Queen. Former, I suppose.” The man had a small smile on his face. He did not move to extend a hand towards Vax, and instead watched him carefully.

Maybe he was afraid of Vax’s reaction.

“How long have you been here?” Vax asked, more to keep his brain from thinking that anything.

“Since my death. I have lost count of the years.” Purvan said, but there was no condescension in his voice. If anything, there was sympathy. “Would you prefer to be alone to absorb this information?”

“No. No, please stay.” Vax said, too quickly. He blinked and slowly sank back into the chair. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need. The transition between is difficult, even if you are prepared for it. Give yourself a little time to adjust.” Purvan said, closing his book and pouring another cup of tea. He held the cup out to Vax, who gingerly took it and held it for a moment.

The teas smelled aromatic and familiar. Earthy, pine needles, slightly flowery. The kind of tea that Keyleth would make and Percy would complain about, though they would both still drink it as they read together in Whitestone’s library.

Vax’s chest felt tight for a moment.

“Can I ask you a question?” Vax said slowly. Purvan took a sip of the tea. Distantly, Vax wondered if this was just how Purvan had his tea, or if this was just for Vax.

“You may ask anything you wish.” Purvan said. “My willingness to answer is what changes.”

“Where is she?” Vax asked. “The Raven Queen? She’s here, isn’t she? This is her domain, her _place_.”

Purvan took another sip of his tea.

“Yes, in a sense, this is where she resides outside of an avatar. At this moment, I do not know where she is.” Purvan said. He paused for a moment. “I know of the circumstances surrounding your death. Our Lady thought it best if I were to be the first face you knew, in order to grow accustomed to this realm. You are, after all, my successor.”

“Oh.” Was all Vax could think to say.

They were quiet for a long time.

Long enough for Vax’s tea to grow cold. Long enough for Purvan to return to his book.

“Galdric’s a good wolf.” Vax said suddenly. Purvan looked up from his book, but Vax was staring down at the liquid in his cup. “We released him from the pendant. He lives in the forest around my friend Percival’s city, Whitestone. He, uh… He’s still loyal to you. He’s a good wolf.”

Purvan smiled.

“He was my faithful companion. My best friend.” Purvan said. “Like your sister’s bear. Trinket? Is that his name?”

“Yeah. Her little Trinket.” Vax said, running his thumb across the rim of the cup. “You know about us then?”

“I have followed Vox Machina alongside Our Lady.” Purvan admitted. “You were brave, Vax’ildan. Do not feel that dying is a failure.”

“I don’t, I just…”

Vax fell quiet.

Purvan did not speak either. He let him collect his thoughts in private.

“I accepted it. I just wish I hadn’t died in the first place. I wish I hadn’t left them behind.”  Vax said finally. He looked up and there was a look of raw grief on his face. “Who did you leave behind?”

“A family, the same as you. One that loved me greatly and who it tore at my heart to leave behind.” Purvan said. He kept talking, mostly so Vax could tune out and absorb what information he needed. “I did not fall in our greatest battle, but I am glad that I lived out my years as The Champion.”

“Do… do you know how they coped? Your family?” Vax asked.

“If you are asking if we can observe the Ethereal and Material Plane, then yes, we can. We cannot interact, but we may observe, the same as Our Lady. She is the Goddess of Fate, and it is not our place to impose our will upon Fate.” Purvan said.

“I didn’t say-”

“I know. However, you were thinking about your family.” Purvan said, the small smile returning. “I know, because I asked those questions myself.”

Vax fell quiet.

“Am I allowed to see my mother?” Vax asked, after an age of quiet contemplation.

“Of course. I shall take you to her.” Purvan said, moving his book to the low table.

He stood from his armchair, and extended a hand towards Vax. Everything about his form looked so _solid_ , so _alive_. How could either of them be dead?

Vax placed his tea down beside the teapot, and slowly, carefully, took Purvan’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to swing by and look through my critical role tag :P
> 
> (also to be completely honest, I was thinking about Kravitz from TAZ the _entire_ time I was writing this bc he's technically a champion of the Raven Queen as well)


End file.
